Tyson, missing you!
by samiha2019
Summary: What if after the match with kai at last Tyson leave them and promised to never return. Meanwhile kai is in love with him. Will Tyson understand it and return for Kai and his friends..
1. Let's celebrate the unknown future

**_It's __ my first story, I hope you guys will like it, let's start.._****I will use _point of view _as P. O. V****Kai's p.o.v**

After Tyson has defeated Brooklyn everything came back to normal. I was in hospital for two months but now I'm fit and keeping good. Today at the morning Tyson has challenged me, I accepted it. Before we could even start people were coming as fast as they could for watching the match, it was a great match. Sure I lost but it doesn't matter for me anymore.

I understand that Tyson has come as an angel to save the world, to change the people. He has even defeated the god of darkness. His strength doesn't deepened on his body but it depends on his heart. As long as we're together every darkness will be removed. He has also changed me to though I'm still unsocial but nowadays I talk much more than usual. It's all because of him. He is like the angel for me. HEY! what is going on with me? He's a angel for me?!! Why I'm thinking that kind of stuff nowadays?? Sometimes I think like if I can kiss him for only once, isn't it crazy?? I know, it's very weird and I really can't found the real reason...

**Grandpa's pov**

Tomorrow is tyson's birthday, I want to give him a surprise. Why don't I call everyone and make a plan.

**Hiro: Hey grandpa, what's up?**

**Grandpa : Can you come to home right now assuring that Tyson won't be here for long?**

**Hiro: But why?**

**Grandpa: just do it..**

**Grandpa: hey Ray, Are u busy?**

**Ray:Not at all. Do you need anything, grandpa.? I'll be happy to help you**

**Grandpa: Yeah,just come to our home right now.**

**Ray:Okay, I'm coming..**

**Grandpa: Kai, can u come at our home,right now?**

**Kai:Yes but can I know the reason?**

**Grandpa:I'll explain it to you later..**

**Max: Hi, Tyson!!**

**Grandpa: It's me, grandpa.**

**Max : Oh! I'm so sorry.**

**Grandpa:It's okay but can you come to our home, now?**

**Max: Sure..**

**Grandpa: Kenny, Come at our home right now and also call hillary too**

**Kenny: But grandpa why?**

**Grandpa: I'll explain later.**

So they all gather at Tyson's house planning for giving him a birthday surprise. But who have guessed that this is the last day they're seeing him?

**Meanwhile with Tyson**

Tyson is lying near the breeze in the grass because Hiro told him not to go to home, right now cause he has some secret meeting with his clients. He is wondering where's everyone. Today is his last day with them. He wants to enjoy it with them. He's not gonna let them know that he is going far away from the society. Today after his match with Kai make him feel that all of his duties are finished. He has realised it long ago when his friends have left him alone that he is very unneeded person in this world. Again everyone wants to lose him,. He can't really live where there're too many competitors. He was trying to finished his duties. It's finished by today's match. Today at night he's gonna leaving home.

**Later on that day**

They all enjoyed dinner together and laughed for a while. Daitchi always sleep with Tyson but today he want to sleep with Max. Though Tyson didn't know the reason but for him it'll be much easier to leave home without Daitchi's present in the room. So, he permitted Daitchi.

**At late night**

Tyson leave a note and left home.

**Next Morning**

Every friend is standing outside the door of Tyson, they opened the door saying **Happy Birthday**. But they found nothing but a empty road and a letter..

**To be continued..**


	2. Tyson's letter

**Thank you all for support, I really love you all. Let's just start...**

Where is tyson? This is one thing which is popping into everyone's head. Mainly, kai. Suddenly Ray says, look he left a note here..

**Max:**Maybe he left for something important.Ray start reading it, plz...

Ray started but he was much surprised when he found out that it was not written to anyone but his mother. He has written,

_**"Dear Mum,**__**How are you doing up there? Not missing me? Maybe you are just so much happy that I am not in the upper sky with you and not making you annoyed. Today is my birthday but you had also died in the same day, 14 years ago. Hadn't you? Hiro and grandpa never told me about you. When I asked they told me you're in the stars and watching over me, but don't you see I am crying. You're the one who told me about beyblading when I was only1 years old. The day of my first birthday you told me that, " I can't be with you Tyson, not anymore. But remember I am always with you. You know from the day of my birth I wanted to be the best beyblader, maybe there's no time for that but I am leaving this to you, my dream and dragoon. I'm sry but I'm sure that you'll find some greatest friends who'll be with you always filing the place of me. They will show you the right path. Remember tyson the only way to become a great blader is friendship. Half part of your life should be for them and half part should be for blading. I don't really want to leave you, plz forgive me.. " then you break out in crying. I was very young that but I can remember it very clearly. You told that friends are half part of life, I tried to become the best friend of every one. Tried to help them when they needed but why didn't they understood that being world champion can't be the reason that they broken our friendship, our team. I understood they just want to check my strength and become the world champion. I have shown them my strength and save the blading world from darkness too. Since, I love blading so much that I can't go easy on them in a fare match that's why I am leaving. Sry mother if I can't make you proud. I am also tired of being left by everyone. Everyone just hate me. But I know I'm gonna miss everyone, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Grandpa, Hiro and...kai... . Kai the person of my love, probably just hate me. He had always hate me and will hate me forever. I'll never be like his type, the only thing that he wants is to defeat me, I'm sry that I can't give him that. But he'll be much happy if I leave. There'll be none who'll irritate him, there'll be none who can compete him. He'll think me as a lover? Its impossible. He just hate me from the first. Even after the match with Brooklyn and he was so week to stand, he was very ashamed that I embraced him to save him. I am really the most annoying person for everyone maybe for you to. I am leaving the society and going somewhere where there'll be no human. Mum plz don't hate me like others.**__**Your son,**__**Tyson. "**_Ray finished reading as a tear fall from his cheek.Everyone was just speechless...

**To be continued... **


	3. Tyson come back

**Hey I'm updating another chapter. Maybe you'll like it. Let's just start...**All of the friends of Tyson, is standing in his room, they're astonished and at the same moment very very sad that they're unable to talk. Max starts, **I have never thought our decisions will make him that sad. Why didn't he just told us? We'll help him out...**

**Again there's a cilent in the room.**

**Ray's POV**

Tyson am I that bad? Am I even capable of you? I know I left you just because I want to surpass you . I would have never thought a person like you can take it like this. 8 am sorry Tyson, very sry.

**Max's POV**

**Tyson, can't you just forgive me. Don't you know how important you **are for all of us. Don't you? We want to surpass you and prove our self's. We have never thought you'll hurt that much. Plz tell me that's a joke, you'll come here right now laughing.

**Kenny's pov**

What have I done Tyson.? Answer me, you have to. You can't just leave forgetting me. Now with whom I'll spend time and fight. Who will make me laugh like you. Tyson Plz, don't go.

**Grandpa's pov**

Little dude, is it what you want. Going faraway from your friends, from me? Don't you love me. I really want my irritating Tyson back...

**Hiro's pov**

Is it all my fault? I really love you Tyson. I just want to make you strong. Are you really leaving??????

Everyone was deep in thought. Sad and depressed. They just lose their best friend. They really want him back.

On the other hand,

**Kai just turn into stone unable to move even a part of his body.****Kai's pov**What? You love me? I love you too. Tyson, I don't hate you not that I ever has. You're My angel, My bestie,My world. You're my life. Hating you is impossible Tyson. I can't live without you. I can't. Please Tyson come back. Don't go like that, give me some time to confess you, time to love you. Come back, Tyson. Come back...


End file.
